1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of entertainment systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for filtering by broadcast or recording quality within an electronic program guide (EPG).
2. Description of Related Background Art
Today, only a small percentage of television programming is being broadcast in High-Definition Television (HDTV) formats. Moreover, viewers with HDTV receivers have no easy way of determining whether a particular program will be broadcast in an HDTV format or in a lower-quality, Standard-Definition Television (SDTV) format. As a result, a user may miss an HDTV-quality broadcast or may be disappointed when a particular program is not of HDTV quality.